


feel

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: continuation of touch
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Carson Tucker
Kudos: 29





	feel

**Author's Note:**

> i dont condone actual pedophilia this is just fiction hope you enjoy

When Ryan walked up towards the younger boy's door to let him know it was bath time, he didn't expect to hear a moan from the other end.

His curiosity got to him and he quietly cracked the door open and peeked inside. 

Carson had his tiny fist wrapped around his cock, pumping his small cock fast like Ryan did before, his tiny legs trembled under him as his mouth hung open to let the moans escape. 

Ryan's cock twitched in his shorts as he watched, until he fully opened the door. "Carson..?"

Carson yelped and quickly covered his privates with his hands, face turning extremely red as he looked up at the older boy. "Ry? h-hi.."

"Why don't you have pants and boxers on, Carson?" Ryan raised his eyebrow as he walked closer, the younger boy bit his lip as he stuttered over his words, trying to find a good excuse.

"Tell me the truth, Carson." Ryan said sternly.

The smaller boy made a soft whining noise before he finally replied. "I-i wanted to feel g-good again li-like how you made me feel."

"You missed our game that badly?" Ryan chuckled softly.

Carson quickly nodded his head.

Ryan pulled off his shorts, opting to go without boxers that day. And boy was he glad he did. Carson's face went flushed as he stared at the older one's cock until Ryan snapped him out of his trance.

"Get on your knees for me, baby."

Carson nodded his head and did as he was told, Ryan prodded the head of his cock to Carson's lips until the younger boy finally parted them. Ryan could only fit the tip inside of the smaller one's mouth but he didn't mind. 

"Can you lick your tongue at the thing in your mouth, baby?" Ryan asked softly. 

Carson poked his tongue out at Ryan's cock, causing the older one to shudder a bit before he began to lap at it like a baby animal, Ryan groaned softly as Carson's tongue did quick strokes at the slit of his cock. The younger boy suckled at the cock in his mouth, causing Ryan to grasp his hair. Carson whined from the harshness as Ryan tried his best to keep himself from fucking the poor younger one's mouth.

"F-Fuck... yeah Carson you feel amazing.." Ryan loosen his grip and stroked the younger boy's hair. The room was quiet other than Ryan's groans and wet squelching from Carson's sucking until Ryan gripped his hair tightly. He fluttered his eyes closed and with a guttural moan, he shot his load into Carson's mouth.

"Swallow it baby, okay?" Ryan said as he pulled out of the younger one's mouth, gently petting his hair as a mixture of drool and cum dribbled down Carson's chin.

Carson nodded his head as Ryan watched the cum go down his throat, his cock twitched a bit. He then pulled Carson close to him and bent him over. He spat into his hole, feeling Carson shudder a little. He was still loose from their previous fuck a few weeks ago.

"Carson, baby climb onto my lap okay?" Ryan said gently as he laid down on the bed, Carson nodded his head and straddled Ryan's lap. Looking down at him in excitement. 

Ryan readjusted himself under Carson, holding his cock in his hand he rubbed the head of his cock around Carson's hole before inserting himself inside. Carson let out a loud whine as Ryan sunk the smaller boy lower down, seeing his cock budge in the younger boy's tummy.

" 'kay, now bounce, just like you're on a trampoline, okay?" Ryan smiled gently. Carson nodded and lifted his hips then lowered himself quickly, gasping as Ryan's cock filled him.

"I-I like how this trampoline feels.. but it hurts a lil.." Carson spoke softly.

"That's okay buddy, just keep bouncing, it'll feel better." Ryan raised his hand and rubbed the boy's cheek, who just giggled at the contact. Carson picked up a steady pace soon, lifting his hips and sinking himself down on Ryan, the older male grunted while Carson mewled each time his cock was inside of him.

"Ry-ann." Carson moaned as he held onto the older one's shirt to balance himself.

"Bounce," Ryan groaned. "Fastser, okay baby?" 

Carson nodded his head and picked up his speed, both boys moaning in unison. Ryan rocked his hips up to meet Carson each time he lifted himself up, holding on to the younger boy's pudgy sides.

"I- f-eel.. so good.." Carson moaned as precum dribbled down onto Ryan's shirt, but the older one was too busy thrusting into Carson to care. Ryan soon arched himself up a tad bit as he moved one of the hands that was gripping Carson's sides down to the tiny boy's cock, pumping it fast as he pounded into the boy.

Carson's whimpers wracked Ryan's head as the breathy moans and broken words of his name escaped Carson's lips. Carson fluttered his eyes close as Ryan stuck out his tongue, he pumped faster and faster until Carson's hips stuttered and he splutered his cum onto Ryan's tongue.

The younger boy looked down at Ryan through half-lidded eyes, watching him swallow down the load, he was about to say something until Ryan held him in place and roughly thrusted into him, tears pricked the corners of Carson's eyes until Ryan came with a harsh thrust into Carson's g-spot, making the younger boy moan loudly.

Carson rolled off the older one's lower boy and laid beside them as they both closed their eyes to ride out their orgasms, later when Ryan opened his eyes, he heard soft snoring and looked over to Carson who was sleeping in a small pool of cum.

He looked over at the clock on Carson's night table, it was only 8:30 so the boy's had plenty of time to rest before they had to clean up.

Ryan softly smiled as he pulled the boy closer to his body, resting his face in the younger one's soft hair and closing his eyes.


End file.
